Different One-Shots of Cat & Beck
by Cupcake Sugars
Summary: In each of the chapters there will be a new plot. Rated M for smut which will be in all Chapters.
1. Virgins

_Authors Note_

**Hey guys, since I Love the pairings of Cat and beck I decided I would make different one shots of them like I said in the summary. I'm not trying to copy TheQueenOfShebaSays on her one shots of cat and beck, so please don't criticize me about in the reviews.**

**So here's the first chapter! Hope you like it! :)**

"Lucas...Stop...Please." Cat said softly."Why? Don't you want to feel good kitty?" Lucas asked

Palming Cat's breast though her tank top.

Cat gasped."Yes...but..I'm just..not ready yet." Cat pushed away Lucas's hands. She gets up and moves away from Lucas.

Lucas gets up behind Cat, and punches her in the back of her head."Well fuck you!" Lucas says. Cat falls against the wall of her bedroom and Lucas storms out it.

Cat started to let a few tears leak from her eye. Her head starts hurting more and more by the second. She wanted someone to talk with her and someone to tell about the conflict and the first person that popped into her brain was Beck. She successfully grabbed her phone from the desk, beside her bed, and dials Beck's number.

-Phone-

Beck: Hello?

Cat: Beck?

Beck: Ya Cat um I have to go caus-

Cat: But Beck I need you.

Beck could never say no to cat. She was like a little sister to him. Even if it meant being absent from work and not get the full amount of payment, he would still be there for her.

Beck: Fine, I'll be there soon.

Cat: thanks Beck

Beck: Your welcome

Cat: Bye

Beck: Bye

Beck but away his phone in his pocket and drove off to Cats house.

When he got to the front door he realized it was unlocked so he opened it and walked in. "Cat! Where are you?!" Beck yelled."I'm upstairs!" She yelled back.

Beck jogged up the stairs into Cat's Bedroom."Cat what happened?" Beck said referring why cat was against the wall. Beck kneeled down to be at her face level hight.

Cat explained what happened and what Lucas did to her." I'm gonna get that basterd. Do you want some pills for your head?" Beck asks. Cat nods her head.

Beck went downstairs into the kitchen and got the pills for Cat with water. When he went back into Cats bedroom, she managed to climb up onto her bed.

Beck sat at the edge of her bed and cat sat up a little bit."Thanks Beck." Cat said as she took the pill and water from Beck."No problem." Cat drinks the pill and puts the cup on her desk.

Cat crawls onto Beck's leg and looks at him."Beck, can I ask you something?" Cat asked."Sure." Beck replied."How old were you when you lost your virginity?" Cat asked softly.

"You promise you won't laugh at me?" Cat nodded."Well I never lost my virginity. I once was about to but I realized I didn't love the person so I didn't." Beck said.

Out of the blue Cat kisses him. Beck was shocked and never thought in a million years Cat would kiss him. He starts to kiss her back. Cat slid her hand down on to his belt and Beck pulls away from the kiss.

"Cat, wasn't the fight with you and Lucas about you not being ready to lose your virginity yet?" Beck asked."Ya but the reason why I didn't want to lose it was because I didn't love Lucas like how you said you didn't love the girl." Cat paused."I love you." Cat said.

Beck's heart started pounding cause he still had a little thing for Cat from 6th grade."I love you too." Beck could believe he let those words slip out his lips. It's not that he didn't want to say it but he was scared about her reaction.

Cat kissed Beck again. Cat sat fully on his lap and straddled him. Cat opened Beck's belt again and pushed down his pants and boxers. Beck kicked them both off. She stroked Beck once and he moaned in the kiss. She stroked him a couple more times before pushing him down onto the bed so he was lying on it.

Cat removed Beck's top from him and slid down him. She grabbed his member sucked the tip. Beck grunted.

A few minutes later, Cat put more of Beck's Cock in her mouth. She started licking and continued sucking Beck's dick. Beck put his hands right behind Cat's head.

Soon Beck was ready to explode his load."Fuck! Cat, I'm Cumming!"

As soon as Cat heard that, She put as much of Beck's Cock in her mouth. Beck moaned loudly and came into Cats mouth. Cat swallowed all of Beck's cum.

Beck tensed up for a couple of seconds. When Beck recovered he sat up and kissed Cat. He pushed her down on the and hovered over her.

Beck moved from Cat's lips to her neck. Cat started letting out light moans. Beck moved down and pulled off Cats tank top. He removes her bra and throughs it across the room.

Beck started sucking on Cats right nipple, while he used his right hand and slid it down her stomach.

Beck slid his hand into Cats shorts and underwear. He started rubbing her clit and Cat started moaning. Beck was about to slide a finger into her put realized it would hurt her so he didn't.

He continued rubbing Cat and she started moaning louder and louder. When he knew she was close so he pulled his hand out of her pantie.

Cat silently wined cause he didn't make her cum but stopped when she realized he was moving down near her entrance.

Beck pulled down Cats shorts and panties with his hands. Beck instantly started sucking her lips. He pushed his tongue in and out of Cats pussy while he used his thumb to rub her clit.

Beck later slid his tongue up to Cats clit. Cat started bucking her hips, so Beck put both of his hands on each of her hips.

Beck took his right hand off of cats hips, and pushed his index finger into her. Cat winced, it kinda hurt, but after a couple of seconds the pain quickly faded.

Beck thrusted his finger harder into cat while sucking and licking her clit still. Cat was very close.

"Oh Fuck, Beck!" Cat said with one last moan before cumming onto Beck's finger.

Beck sucked all the cum off his fingers and kissed Cat. She tastes herself on his tongue and moans.

Beck sits back onto the headboard of the bed and cat gets above him. Cat looked at Beck in the eye as she lowered herself on top of his cock.

Once beck was fully in cat he moaned since she was so tight and warm. Beck never felt anything like it before.

But it was a different story for Cat though. It hurt really bad since she was a virgin and never put anything inside of herself.

Beck looked at cat and could tell that it hurt her a lot."Do you want me to pull out?" Beck

"No,it's getting better." Cat said kinda smiling through her tears.

about a minute later cat started slowly moving up and down Beck's dick. Beck placed his hands on Cats hips. Not to long later, cat started moaning."Beck" Cat moaned.

Cat started trying to go harder so Beck changed the position they were in. Now Beck was on top of Her.

Beck hardly thrusted back into Cat and she let out a loud moan. He continued thrusting hardly into her.

Grunts, moans and pants filled the room.

"Beck! Fuck, I'm cumming!" Cat says. Beck thrusts into her the hardest he could and cat cums. Beck felt her walls clench around him. He lost all him composure and came inside of Cat. Beck let out one last moan and fell on top of cat.

After Beck regained his strength, he pulled out of cat and realized that he forgot to not cum inside of her.

"Fuck cat, I'm sorry." Beck said."Why?" She asked."I came inside of you." He replied."Oh that's Ok I'll get plan B or something." She said.

Beck nodded and turned on his right side so that he could still look at Cat."Beck?" Cat asked looking into Beck's eye."Ya?" He replied."I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Horny Beck

_Authors Note_

**Hey guys I posted a new chapter today! I might post another one by Wednesday or Thursday if not Before. :)**

Beck was in his room jerking off to a porn video with a naked girl fingering herself. He was Close but then Mrs. Oliver called him. He quickly slid his member back into his boxers and jeans and deleted the tab with the porn video.

Mrs Oliver called him again."Beck! Your friend Cat is here!"

"Coming!" He called back.

While he walked out of his bedroom he put his hands below his belt to hide the bulge in his jeans.

"Hey Beck!" Cat said waving at him with a smile.

"Hi cat."He replied."You can come upstairs if you want."

"Sure." Cat said following Beck upstairs into his room.

Cat sat down on Beck's little sofa he had inside his room. Beck sat beside her.

"What do you want to do?" Beck asked.

"Well, I guess we could watch a movie." Cat suggested."Sure." Beck replied. He walked over to the bin with all his movies."How about Fast and the Furious?"

"Sure!" Cat replied.

Out of the blue, Beck's mother came inside Beck's bedroom.

"Beck, I'm going to the grocery store." She said."Okay, Have fun." Beck replied sarcastically while putting the Fast and the Furious disc into the DVD player. Mrs. Oliver rolled her eyes but Cat giggled. Mrs. Oliver walked out Beck's bedroom and grabbed some money before leaving the house.

Beck sat back down on the sofa next to Cat.

Almost half way through the movie, Cat looked down and saw a bulge in Beck's jeans."How come there's a bulge in your jeans Beck?" Cat asked.

Beck quickly turned red."Well...um.." He didn't know what excuse to make so he decided to just tell the truth."I was kinda... jerking off before you came over, but I didn't get to finish."

Cat put his hands around his neck and straddled him."Well I can help you finish off." Cat whispered in his ear.

Cat kissed Beck and He kissed her back as she start lifting his T-shirt off of him. Cat slid down beck and unbuckled his belt. She pushed down his boxers and jeans.

Cant quietly gasped as she saw the size of Beck's Member. It wasn't to big, maybe about 7 inches.

Cat licked along the side of Beck's Dick and he moaned. She started sucking and licking the tip of Beck's shaft.

Not too long later, Cat put more of Beck's cock in her mouth. After awhile, Cat started bobbing her head up and down Beck's Dick. Beck put his hands behind Cats head and moaned again.

"Cat..I'm...Fuck!" Beck said as his orgasm washed over him. Beck came inside Cat's mouth and he went stiff for a couple of seconds.

Cat wiped her lips with the back of her hands and smiled at Beck. He kissed her and whimpered when he tasted himself on her tongue.

Beck picked Cat up while still kissing her and laid her on his bed. Beck tore off Cats top and un-clipped her bra before sucking her right nipple. Cat whimpered. Cat put her hands in Beck's hair as he started massaging her other breast.

Beck switched from Cat's right boob to the left one and she gasped. Not to long after beck started kissing down Cat's stomach and stopped at her lower abdomen. He un-buttoned the button on Cat's tight jeans and slid them off. He also slid off Cat's underwear after.

Beck licked Cat's folds before pushing his tongue into her. Cat moaned as Beck pushed his tongue in and out of her. After, beck moved his tongue up to Cats clit. Cat put her hands back into Beck's hair again and loudly moaned.

Beck licked her clit and after sucked it. Beck started sucking on her harder. Cat felt her self about to cum."Beck! Oh fuck, Beck, I'm close!" Cat said through her moans. Beck took his thumb and rubbed it on Cat's clit while still licking and sucking it. Cat screamed as she came and Beck licked it all up.

As soon as Cat caught her breath back, Beck placed himself at her entrance. Beck gave Cat a signal with his eyes if he should go in her and Cat nodded. Beck slowly pushed into Cat and stopped when he was fully in her.

Cat let a few tears slip put after a couple of seconds it started feeling better. Beck slid aout of Cat, not fully, and slid back in. By the third thrust all the pain was gone and Cat was moaning uncontrollably

Beck started fucking Cat harder. The harder Beck thrusted, the louder Cat's moans became. Beck started kissing Cat as his grunts became mingled with Cats moans.

Cats walls clenched around Beck and she came. Beck was also about to cum so he pulled out of Cat and stoked himself. After a couple of stokes Beck came onto Cats stomach with one loud moan. Beck collapsed on Cat and rolled off of her after He caught back his breath.

"That was fun." Cat said looking at Beck.

"Very." He replied.

Before they could say another word they both hear the front door slam. They both look at each other with wide eyes and run to pick up their clothes.

Mrs. Oliver starts walking up the stairs towards Beck's room. Beck finished putting on his clothes in one second but knew Cat wasn't gonna make it.

"Go in the closet!" Beck whisper-yelled to Cat.

Cat ran with all her clothes into Beck's closet and got their just in time before Mrs. Oliver entered Beck's room.

Beck was sitting on his bed looking incident like nothing happened.

"Beck, I'm home. Where did Cat go?" Mrs Oliver asks putting down her wallet on Beck's dresser.

"Um...We're playing hide and seek." Beck said."Cat! I give up!"

Cat comes out of the closet fully dressed."I was in the closet! You passed here millions of times Beck!"

Beck smiled since he never knew Cat was such a good liar. But every actor should know how to act so he wasn't to surprised

"Oh, I hope you guys have fun with your game." Mrs. Oliver says leaving Beck's room, forgetting her wallet.

"Well I gotta get going Beck, but I hope we can do it again sometime." Cat said as soon as Mrs. Oliver left the room.

"Ya, me too." Beck replied.

Cat bent down to be at Beck's face level and gave him a kiss that lasted 5 seconds.

When Cat pulled away she turned around and started walking towards the door of Beck's bedroom.

"Hey, Cat," Beck said.

Cat turned back around and looked at Beck."Yeah?"

"Your not too bad." He said with a smirk and wink.

"You aren't that bad either." Cat said also giving him a wink before walking out his bedroom.

Mrs. Oliver heard their whole conversation while she was about to go back into Beck's room to get her wallet from his dresser.

As Cat came out of Beck's room Mrs. Oliver pretended that she didn't hear anything and went down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Bye Mrs. Oliver!" Cat said before leaving out the front door.

"Bye Cat!" She replied.


	3. Sleepover

"So are we're all having a sleepover at Becks? Yay!" Cat says with a huge smile.

"So guys. come over by 8 o'clock." Beck says. Everyone nods their head.

"I can't wait!" Tori says."Me neither!" Cat replies.

* * *

~Night time~

Cat started packing her night clothes, her toothbrush and her purple giraffe.

She grabbed her bag and check the time on her phone.

8:20

"Shoot, Im late." Cat said to her self as she ran out the door.

Cat started speed walking to Becks house. 10 minues later she got to her desionation. Cat knocked Becks front door. Jade anwsered it.

"Cat! were where you?! we've been waiting for you for the last 30 minutes!" Jade says.

"Sorry. I wasnt looking at the time." Cat replies.

Jade looks at her."Come in."

Cat walks in and see everyone exept Beck sitting on the floor with a blanket. Beck was on his side,lying down on the couch, also with a blanket, facing the T.V.

"There's no more space." Cat says.

"You can lie down with me." Beck offers shifting over a little bit.

"Sure." Cat replies putting down her bag next to the others and lies down inside the blanket with Beck on the couch.

Jade glares at Cat since she was jealous Beck didnt give her that offer.

"How come it's so cold in your house Beck?" Tori asks covering up with her blanket.

"Ya man, how come?" Andre says.

"No heat." Beck replies.

"How do you have no heat?" Tori asks.

"I dont know. This house is just like that. My parents said that their soon gonna save up some money and we'll move to a better house." Beck replies.

"Oh." Tori said.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" Cat asks.

"Ask Beck. I dont know what movies he has." Jade says.

Cat looked up to Beck."Hmmm...Oh we can watch Ted. Its inside that bin next to the T.V." Beck says.

"Ok but before we watch the movie we should change into our night clothes." Robbie says. Everyone agreed. They all changed there clothes and went back to where they were before.

Jade crawls to the bin and looks though it to find the movie. She finds it and opens the case. She takes the disc and puts it in the DVD player. Jade goes back to where she was and the movie starts.

In almost the middle of the movie Beck put his hand around Cats stomach.

He moved his hand higher and it reached Cats left boob."Beck? What are you doing?" Cat asks.

"Shhh...Nothing." Beck whispers.

Beck slides his hands up Cat's top and squzzes her boob. Cat shuts her eyes. She took off her bra while she was changing into her night clothes cause she thought it was nessesary.

Beck pinches Cat's nipple and she hisses."Are you okay Cat?" Robbie asks.

Everyone looked at Cat. She had to come up with an exuse. "Um...ya, I just hit my head." Cat said.

"Oh,Okay." Robbie replied.

When everyone started focusing on the movie Beck started bitting Cats neck. She squezzed her eyes shut to try and not moan.

Beck slid his hand out of Cats top and slid it into her panties and night shorts.

"Mmm...Fuck Cat. Your soaking wet." Beck huskily whispered in Cat's ear. Beck's voice made a shiver go up Cats spine. Cat quietly moaned as beck started rubbing her Clit.

Beck put his index finger in bettween her folds and rubbed her up and down. He pushed a finger into her and Cat quietly moaned again.

Beck started thrusting his finger in and out of Cat slowly. "Harder Beck." Cat whispered

As soon as Cat said that, Beck thrusted his finger in her as hard as he can. Cat whimpered, luckily no one besides Beck heard her. Beck rubbed Cats Clit wth his thumb as he added a second finger and that did it.

"Beck, I'm gonna...Fuck" Cat whispered as she came onto Beck's fingers. Cat face turned red since she was holding in a scream.

Beck continued thrusting his fingers in her and rubbing her clit untill her orgasm was finished.

Beck pulled his fingers out of Cat and put them into her mouth. She sucked and licked up all the cum from Becks fingers.

After Beck took out his fingers out of Cats mouth, they both went back to watching the movie.

~After Movie was Done~

"That was a funny movie. Today was a pretty long day so Im going to sleep." Jade said covering up with her banket on the floor.

"Me too." Tori replied.

"Me three." Andre said.

"Me four!" Cat said.

"So its basically all of us if Beck is too." Robbie said

"Ya I am. Im pretty tired." Beck said.

But when everyone fell asleep Beck didnt.

Beck shook Cat to wake her back up."Hmmm..." Cat said with her eyes still shut.

Beck came off the sofa and grabbed Cat's hand. Cat stood up, still not fully awake, and followed Beck to his room.

As soon as the both got into Becks room, Beck shut his bedroom door and pushed Cat aganist it.

Beck put his hands on cats hips and kissed her. The moment he did, Cat became fully awake. She kissed him back with the same force but a bit harder.

They both started walking towards becks bed and Beck fell on top of it. Cat tore off her top revealing her breasts. After she also tore off Becks top. Cat got on top of Beck and kissed him again as she pulled down his night pants and boxers.

Beck's cock sprang up and Cat put her hands around him. Cat stroked beck one time and he shut his eyes. She stoked him a couple more times before sliding down beck and licking him. Beck grunted.

Cat sucked and swirled the tip of Beck cock. When Beck moaned, Cat put more of his cock in her mouth. not to long later Cat was bobbing her head up and down becks dick while stroking him

Beck was close to climaxing."Oh Fuck, Cat, I'm close."

When Beck said that, Cat deep throated him and with a loud moan Beck came inside Cat's mouth.

After becks orgasm was done, and he regained his strength, he pushed Cat fully on top of the bed and placed at her entrance. Beck stroked himself a couple of Beck thrusted into Cat and both moaned at contact.

"You lost your virginity, Cat?" Beck asked thrusting harder into her.

Cat nods her head."Ya, I did with Danny."

Beck continues thrusting harder into Cat and feels her wall clench around him. Cat cums with a loud moan on becks dick. Beck gives her a couple more hard thrusts. Beck was about to cum again so he slid out of Cat and with a moan he came on cats stomach.

After each of them caught their breath back, they put all their clothes back on and went back downstairs, to not make anyone supisous, and went back into the living room where everyone was still asleep.

They both get back onto the couch and cuddle next to eachother before going to sleep.


	4. Dirty Pick up lines

Authors Note

Hey guys...I know, I know, I'm a bad person for not updating for so long! If I were u i would hate me too. Sorry :(

Reviews

Day6 &amp; Guest- Thanks :)

* * *

Becks math teacher, let out the students and him out early cause the math lesson was shorter than she thought it would be.

After that class was lunch. Beck decided he wouldn't wait for the others to finish their classes since he didn't have anytime to have breakfast and went straight to fetus's truck.

Beck got a salad and sat at a table what had a wall beside and behind a wall him since the table the gang usually sat at was already taken.

Beck didn't mind since he would get to brace his back against the wall.

Beck took a bite of his salad. Cat also got out early from her class today too. For some reason today's classes were way shorter than planned.

Cat sat right beside Beck. Beck's body jerked since he didn't realize when Cat came next to him and was surprised.

"I thought nothing sacred Beck Oliver." Cat giggled.

"Well I wasn't scared...You just popped right in front of me. that's the only reason why my body jerked." Beck said rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh-huh." Cat replied and took out her phone from the back pocket of her jeans.

Cat also braced her back against the wall like Beck.

She started reading something on her phone and began giggling time to time.

"What's so funny?" Beck asked.

"Oh, I'm reading some pick up lines. They're very funny and dirty at the same time." Cat giggled."Wanna hear one?"

"Sure?" Beck said questionably.

Cat grabbed the front of Beck's burgundy shirt."Is this cotton?" She asked.

"Well it's polyester...I think...But you can call it that to I guess." Beck said.

Cat moved her hand onto Becks lower regions."Oh, but this must be felt." She said rubbing beck through his jeans.

Beck's face quickly turned red and he also quickly became hard.

Tori sat down right in front of them."Hey guys!" Tori said.

"Hey." Both beck and Cat replied.

Cat slowly started opening Becks belt on his jeans."Cat, what are you doing?" Beck asked.

"Shhh..." Cat whispered.

Tori looked at Becks face and realized it was red as a tomato."Beck, why is your face so red?"

"Well..um...I don-" Cat cut Beck off.

"Beck told me a very embarrassing secret of his. That's why his face is so red." Cat said confidently."Right Beck?"

"Ya..That's why..." Beck replied trying to ignore the fact Cat's hands were sliding into his boxers.

Cat put her warm hands around Becks member and he looked at Cat in the eye.

Cat stroked Beck once and Beck grunted. Luckily,Tori didn't notice.

Andre and Jade came to the table."We've been looking for you guys everywhere!" Jade said angrily.

"Ya but we found them, right babe?" Andre said kissing Jade's cheek.

A couple weeks ago Andre and Jade started dating. It kinda felt weird to Beck the first week, but Jade and him agreed they would move on.

"Move down Vega!" Jade yelled. Tori quickly moved down and Andre and Jade sat down.

Everyone started talking about different stuff. Not to mention, Robbie stayed home today since he got sick from a flu going around

Cat started stoking Beck faster and Beck bit his bottom of his lip.

Cat rubbed the tip of Beck's cock with her thumb while slightly squeezing him with her fingers.

"Fuck!" Beck barked. Every became very quiet since Beck rarely swore.

"What's wrong Beck?" Tori asked.

"I just..remembered I...forgot something important at home." Beck replied.

"Oh, okay." Tori said.

Everyone started talking again and Beck was getting very close.

Beck quietly moaned."Shit Cat, I'm close." He whispered in her ear.

Cat stroked Beck as fast as she could and Beck came. Beck quickly kissed Cat forgetting that Tori, Jade and Andre were there.

Beck moaned in the kiss while Cat continued stroking Beck as he rode out his orgasm.

After Beck finished,he broke the kiss and Cat put Becks dick back into his boxers before removing her hand from him

Cat also buckled back Becks belt and After placed both of her hands on top of the table.

Cat and Beck saw everyone staring at them. "So are you guys dating?" Jade asked.

"What? Um..I don'-" Cat cut off Beck again.

"Ya we are." Cat said looking at Beck.

"Oh congrats..." Tori said. Beck could tell that Tori was kinda upset but he knew she would let it go.

"Congratulations." Andre and Jade said.

"Thanks guys." Cat replied.

~After school~

Beck started walking to his car.

"Beck!"Cat yelled chasing after him.

Beck turned around as soon as he heard his name being called.

"Hey Cat." Beck said as cat finally caught up to him.

"Hey Beck." Cat said."Do you mind driving me home?"

"Not at all." Beck replied."Hop in."

"Thanks Beck. You're the best." Cat said.

They both get into the car and Beck starts driving to Cat's house.

The ride there was pretty quiet and not to long later they were already at Cat's house.

Beck parked at the side of Cats house."Thanks Beck." Cat said.

"No problem." Beck replied.

"Beck, can I ask you for another favour?" Cat asks.

"Sure." Beck said.

"Well no one is home right now so do you mind staying with me a little bit?" Cat asks."But if you can't, it's ok." She adds on.

"No, it's okay. Sure, I can stay for a little bit." Beck said.

"Yes! Thank you so much beck." Cat said happily.

"Your welcome." Beck replied.

Beck and Cat get out the car. Cat opens the door with her key and they both walk in.

Beck shuts the door and Cat places her bag on the floor.

"I'm gonna just go change my clothes,Beck." Cat said going the upstairs.

"Sure." Beck replied and sat down on the sofa.

Cat put on one of her brothers gray shirt and stayed in her hot pink coloured underwear from Victoria's Secret since all of her home clothes were in the wash.

Cat went back downstairs and sat right next to Beck.

"You're probably wondering why I don't have on proper clothing on." Cat said.

Beck nodded.

"Well it's because all of my clothes are in the wash." Cat said.

Beck raised an eyebrow at Cat.

"What? Sometimes girls are lazy." Cat said.

"Well I can't have a wife like you cause she has to be doing laundry every day." Beck replies.

Cat giggled.

"Well Cat I gonna have to get going soon." Beck said.

"Oh,well before you go..." Cat got on top of Beck and straddled him.

Cat kissed Beck on his kissed Cat back and stuff got quickly heated.

Beck placed his hands on cats lower back and Cat put hers around Becks neck.

Beck stood up and held up cat by her ass.

He walked upstairs into Cats room and placed her on her bed.

Beck hovered over Cat, still kissing her.

Cat and beck ripped off each other's clothes

Beck slid his left hand into Cat's underwear and started rubbing her Clit.

Cat moaned in the kiss.

Beck moved from cats lips to her neck. Beck continued rubbing Cats clit with his thumb while he entered a finger of his inside of her.

Cat moaned.

Not to long later beck entered another finger into her.

Cat was close to climaxing and as she was about to cum beck pulled out both of his fingers from her wet entrance.

"Beck!" Cat yelled.

Beck smirked.

Beck kissed down Cats flat tummy, and when he reached her abdomen, Beck pulled down Cats underwear.

As soon as cat's underwear was off, beck began eating her out.

A couple minutes later, Cat was cumming again.

"Oh fuck beck! I'm close!" She said. Beck sucked on Cat's clit and she came.

Beck pulled down his jeans and boxers before placing his hard member at Cat's entrance.

Beck hardly thrusted into cat, and they both moaned at contact.

Beck slowly thrusted into cat at first, and slowly picked up speed in each trust.

Beck thrusted harder and soon he was ready to explode.

"Fuck! Cat I'm close!" Beck says.

"Me too!" Cat replied.

With one last moan cat came onto Beck's cock.

Beck gave cat a couple more thrusts and pulled out of her.

Beck came onto cats stomach and collapsed beside her.

Cat put her fingers on her stomach and tastes Beck's cum.

"You taste really good." Cat says turning on her side to face beck.

"Thanks, you do too." Beck says smiling.


End file.
